1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a new set of radio link protocols (RLPs) configured to enhance the efficiency of multi-link communication systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A wireless communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
In response to the growing demand for multimedia services and high-rate data, multi-link modulation has been proposed in wireless communication systems. There lies a challenge to provide efficient and robust multi-link communication systems.